I hope you dance
by inthelaurels
Summary: Bella decides to practice her dancing while Edward's away. Oneshot. [First fanfiction]


A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction. And its pretty much pure fluff!

Hope you like it!

---------------------------------------

The days always seemed to drag on when Edward went hunting. Usually I would just mope around the house in my pajamas or shut myself away in my room with his C.D., counting the hours until he returned.

This weekend without my Edward was no different.

It was almost nine o' clock and I was still in my pajamas from the night before, a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. I was restless, after staying in the house all weekend. Charlie had gone fishing for the weekend, so I felt no need to leave the house or my room for that matter. Edward wasn't due to return until Monday.

I bounced off of my bed and lost my balance for a moment, grabbing my dresser for support. This happened way too often. I was a complete klutz.

I glanced around my room for something to keep me occupied while Edward was away.

My eyes fell upon the dress hanging on the outside of my closet. It was certainly beautiful. Alice, of course, had found it for me and it fit me perfectly. It was a light carnation color and strapless. It had pearl embroidery all across the bust, and was made of a very light material. Senior prom was next weekend.

Prom, ugh, another public place where I can make a complete fool of myself, in heels. Prom last year had been quite an enjoyable experience, in spite of my reluctance, but this year I did not have the excuse of a broken leg, and would have to show my lack of coordination on the dance floor. I groaned with displeasure at this thought.

I needed practice. So practice, I would. This would be the perfect time, seeing no one would be here to watch.

I grabbed my white heels from my closet. I thought I would need to practice with them on if I was going to be wearing them at the dance. They weren't as high as the one stiletto heel from last year, but still deadly on my feet. I slipped them on and headed over to my fairly new stereo system. Edward, against my wishes, bought it for me; he said it was a late Christmas gift. I put in a mix C.D. Alice had recently made me and pushed the play button.

I stood in the middle of my bedroom with one of my hands on my imaginary partner's shoulder and the other in midair in my partner's hand. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward with his arm around my waist and hand in my hand. In my imagination, he wore a black tux with a black button down shirt, I loved the way that black looked against his skin.

The music started and filled the room with a slow sweet song about love. I moved cautiously at first, testing my balance, but then moved more fluidly with the music. I tripped numerous times, but reminded myself that no one was here to see.

I had conversations with Edward in my head. He whispered to me in my ear about how beautiful I looked. I whispered back to him telling him how handsome he looked. I took a deep breath and I could swear to God that I could smell him; his incredibly intoxicating scent filled my nostrils. For a second I forgot to breathe. I opened my eyes, half-expecting him to be standing in front of me, but there was nothing but my empty bedroom. I laughed; Edward was able to take my breath away even when he wasn't with me.

_I'm completely hopeless, _I thought.

The first song ended and a new one began. It was a fast song and I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. I closed my eyes again, now I was remembering how the other girls were dancing at last year's prom when a fast song came on. I started to sway my hips to the music and raised my arms over my head. A blush crept into my cheeks, I felt completely ridiculous. I was immensely thankful no one was watching me do this.

I kept dancing, concentrating hard on keeping to the music and not falling off my heels. I started to enjoy myself, even though I knew it would be completely different with 60 other bodies in the room with me, watching me. But then again, Edward would be with me. I smiled at the thought.

I pictured him again in my mind as another slow song came on. I took my position, and began twirling and swaying to the beautiful song pumping out of my speakers. I began another round of conversations with Edward in my mind. Surprisingly, I actually was getting better at this. I only tripped a few times. I twirled again.

"A beautiful lady should never dance by herself," A voice came from behind me.

My eyes shot open. I shrieked and stumbled over my shoes and fell. Two pale arms shot out and grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Edward!" I gasped. I looked up finding him grinning down at me.

"How long have you been here?!" I asked frantically.

"Oh, only for a few songs," his smile widened.

I blushed furiously, realizing I had only danced to three songs. He had seen me and all my dancing glory, and probably laughed at me. I took off one of my white heels and threw it at him.

He grabbed it out of the air before it could even touch him.

_Stupid vampire reflexes,_ I thought.

I threw off the other shoe and ran out of the room, but he was in front of me in a flash.

_Stupid vampire speed,_ I thought again.

"Bella, don't be mad at me," He said, his musical voice was smooth as velvet. I couldn't help but stare into those beautiful, pleading golden eyes. He looked sort of like a puppy, who had done something wrong, but an extremely gorgeous, god-like puppy

He had done it again, he had completely dazzled me. I had forgotten what I was even mad about in the first place.

"Stop!" I said furiously, trying to regain my anger.

"I can't believe you watched me…" I couldn't even say the word. I was completely mortified. I must have looked incredibly stupid. I'm sure my face resembled a ripe tomato by now.

And he made things even worse by saying,

"You're a wonderful dancer," He said smiling, that beautiful, crooked smile.

"You are such a liar, Edward Cullen!" I screamed at him. I was very glad Charlie was not home, I was sure to have woken up the entire house, if not the neighbors too.

I ran into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it.

"You do know that I could break down this door in an instant," His beautiful voice came from outside the door.

"You wouldn't dare," I started, "What if I'm indecent?" I knew his gentlemanly ways all too well.

He seemed to ponder this thought for a moment, and then said,

"Bella, please come out. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you," He paused for a moment, "I've missed you."

He had found my weak spot, him. My anger melted away. I opened the door, slowly.

"I missed you too," I whispered. In an instant he had swept me up in his arms. I nestled against his chest.

"I'm a much better dancer, when I'm not imaginary," He chuckled.

"Who said I was dancing with you?" I spat, still a little agitated. He was good at everything. I wanted to wound his ego a bit.

"Bella," he smiled, "You were whispering my name."

I remembered my conversations with him in my mind. Had I really said them out loud?

I moaned into his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed," He whispered in my ear. I shivered. "I don't want to dance with anyone but you either."


End file.
